


smile

by orphan_account, Streichholz



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streichholz/pseuds/Streichholz
Summary: Присутствует нецензурная лексика.Бета -наркопёс





	smile

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствует нецензурная лексика.
> 
> Бета - [наркопёс](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3314845)

Стэнли улыбается не слишком часто. 

Не то чтобы Генри следил за ним, нет.

Просто он слишком часто ошивается рядом с жирным Хенскомом или тупым болтливым Тозиером, или с тем мамкиным сыночком. 

С теми, кого так ненавидит Генри. С теми, кто постоянно нарывается на побои и издёвки. 

Не то чтобы Урис тоже не нарывался, но он по большей части молчит. Молчит и смотрит, и губы его сжимаются в тонкую линию, уголки опускаются вниз, а взгляд становится хмурым и потерянным.

Генри не следит за ним, ему плевать.

Просто улыбка Уриса — это как явление Господне, как же, блядь, иронично, учитывая их общее происхождение. 

И так же часто, как простые смертные лицезрели Его на земле, Генри видит улыбку Стэнли.

Не то чтобы ему не наплевать.

Ему совершенно неинтересно, чем там придурок Тозиер всё же заслужил смешок Уриса, что там выдавил из себя Дэнбро. Он заикается, даже когда смеётся, но это ни хрена не смешно.

Генри щурится, глядя на всю их компанию. 

Придурок, жирдяй, заика, маменькин сынок, чёрный, шлюха и Урис.

Ему даже клеймо не нужно — он сам по себе клеймо.

Болезненное клеймо в мозгу Генри Бауэрса, прожигающее каждую клетку тела, выжигающее глаза, обугливающее кости и поджаривающее внутренности.

И сильнее всего оно раскаляется, когда Стэнли улыбается.

Куда-то в сторону.

Генри буравит его взглядом, кривит губы с отвращением и отворачивается.

Тем же вечером он разбивает Урису губу. И оставляет ещё пару синяков, но скорее по привычке. Да и глупо будет, если он мало того что убежит, так ещё и отделается настолько малой кровью.

Генри и так не стал звать с собой никого — иначе пришлось бы избивать Уриса до полусмерти.

Не то чтобы ему не хотелось этого, но что-то не позволяло.

Он довольно скалится, когда Стэнли перестаёт улыбаться — ему больно растягивать губы, и каждый раз, когда он пытается, запёкшаяся корочка трескается, а на краях раны снова собирается кровь.

И от этого кулаки сжимаются сами собой — хочется снова выловить Уриса, снова ударить его, избить так, чтобы его изолировали от каждого из его друзей, положили в больницу или заперли в комнате.

Но тогда за ним невозможно будет следить.

И потому Генри мирится с происходящим, убеждая себя, что его и так только из-за отца не отправили под суд в прошлый раз.

И он совсем не следит за Стэном.

И его уж точно не тянет усмехнуться, когда на лице Уриса появляется такая редкая, но искренняя улыбка.


End file.
